Lay Me To Sleep
by DJ Rocca
Summary: Sequel to "Asleep I Lie". She had feelings, no matter how hard she represses them. One shot. Complete.


Lay me to Sleep  
Sequel to "Asleep I Lie"

_"Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep…"  
_-Prelude 12/21 by AFI

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers RPM, nor do I make money from writing this story.  
**Timeline:** A few days after "Asleep I Lie"  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama/General  
**Rating:** Teen (Frank sexual discussion)

Doctor Kaitlyn Kay looked from her computer screen to the glass walls of her lab, through the lab, into the living space, where Scott Truman was speaking with the other Rangers. Earlier that day, she had awoken in his bed, in his arms, feeling more rested than she had in years. With his arms holding her securely to him, she felt safe. She could relax, the trust she had built within him, as her Red Ranger hadn't let her down. Now she wondered, what was next for them?

As she saw him laughing with Summer Landsdown, the pretty and vivacious Yellow Ranger, she couldn't help but feel the pangs of what she realized was jealousy hit her. She had never felt it before, she had no need for jealous because emotions meant nothing to her. Her work was all she had, valued for her knowledge and mind, not for her ability to be a human. Looking past that, Scott found a way to care for her, despite the fact she didn't know how to act or behave as a typical teenage girl. Now, she wasn't sure if she wanted to have those thoughts or feelings. Wondering if feeling empty was a much better way of life than to deal with the pain of even a secret relationship.

As she got up to stretch, Ranger Series Operator Green came bouncing in. He usually checked on her when the evening hours. Mostly to ask questions just to grate on her nerves but she appreciated that he was the only one who really cared to see how she was doing on a daily basis.

"Hiya Doc!" he chirped, causing her eyebrows to shoot up her forehead. It was way too late to be so full of energy, though he always seemed to have limitless supply. "Finally getting some rest?" he asked, she sighed heavily.

"I will soon, I can't sleep now. You on the other hand should allow yourself to get some since you do not know when Venjix will attack." She told him shortly, though she was more preoccupied on peering past him to see if Scott still remained in the living area. He was gone as were the others, the room was dark.

"Alright, if that's what you want Doc. Just get some sleep soon!" and with that, he vanished upstairs, she sighed, thankfully from the past week he had learned not to bother her as much past 11 at night. Kaitlyn looked to the clock, back to her computer, then sighed. She couldn't bring herself to shut off the computer as much as she just wanted to lay down and sleep but she knew that her thoughts would prevent much sleep and decided it would be best to continue her work.

"Kaitlyn…" a voice whispered to her in the darkness, for a second she thought she was just hearing voices but knew it was irrational and that it must have been Scott. Her suspicions were correct as her chair was turned away from her desk until she was face to face with the Red Ranger. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I need to finish my work." She said, she tried in vain to turn her chair around by the points of her toes but it didn't work. His eyes locked hers and she couldn't look away.

"I saw the look on your face when I was talking to Summer. You looked hurt. You know I don't think of her like that, right?"

"I don't-"

"Kaitlyn, listen, and trust these words. You've got a very hard grip on me. And no one is coming between us. So get those foolish thoughts out of your mind. I just don't going around…assisting others to sleep."

"Judging how there is only one female on your team, I would certainly hope not." Scott laughed quietly and leaned over her.

"No girl, I'm all yours," he assured her.

"Scott, I'm not sure…how I feel about this…relationship of sexual nature we've started. I've not been in a relationship and I'll admit my social skills are not what they could be. I've never been valued as a person, only as a mind, a weapon to be honed and used."

"Kaitlyn, you're much more than that to me. You've given me a gift of power, and given me a trust that not even my own Father, will give me. I want to be with you. If you want to keep it secret, that's fine but I'm perfectly content going to bed with you each night."

"And if you can't? What if every night I cannot be in your bed? Will you loose interest in me? In this relationship you want to start?" she asked, her voice was going cold.

"Hell no! I don't take sex lightly or your feelings. You…with everything you've done…you're doing, you are, everything…" She knew he struggled to say that, she knew how hard it was for him, to be so honest with someone since his Father, the one person he loved and trusted had betrayed him so badly. "You've been my life for nearly two years and you finally trusted me…well us…to see who you are."

His hand reached out and touched her face, his warm palm cupping her cold cheek. He gently ran his finger back and forth over the cool skin; she was always so cold from being in the lab all day. That's why she wore a lab coat over her sweatshirt and the button up shirt underneath. He pulled her up from the chair, to his body, holding her tight.

"Scott…I'm…I…apologize. I have been nothing but an inconsiderate, cold individual being when you've gone out of your way to show me that you do care about me and not just on a level that is about desire and need. That I actually have some meaning to you no matter the situation." He silenced her with a kiss, not needing to hear anything further.

"You don't have to apologize Kaitlyn, I understand. Now, which room? Mine or yours? Its time for you to get some sleep." He informed her as she shrugged out of her labcoat and placed it on the back of her chair.

"As much as I am enjoying waking in your room, I must say its time for you to reside within my room for the duration of the night." She said, the smile she wore was brief and small but his lit the darkening room.

"Lead the way," He cooed, entwining his hand into hers and following on her heels as the lights in the lab dimmed as she pulled him towards the back of the lab. The glasswall slid away and he realized they were heading for the door in the back of the lab that he had seen before but not really given it a second thought. "So this is where you hide…" he teased softly.

"I need to be close to my lab, and within a moments notice able to reach my computer. When this place was built, I requested my room be here, not on the top floor where my Rangers would reside, I do not travel that well or fast on stairs." She told him as she opened the door and he stepped into the pitch-black room.

"Do you have a light switch?"

"Somewhere. It should be near your left shoulder," she told him as she made her way through the dark. He uttered a 'aha!' as he found it and flicked it on. The light was a dim light even at its brightest.

The room was small, smaller than his and the first thing he noticed is that the walls were coated in papers with formulas and numbers. There wasn't a single piece of the wall that was free and clear. There were several computers on a desk, they hummed with life but their monitors were off. The floor and every other surface were spotless. She stood near her bed, looking at him.

"It isn't much but I usually do not spend my time in here. When I do I'm still usually working. Can you please shut off the light?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to undress."

"Then why am I shutting off the light?"

"If you could say that without the leer, I would feel better."

"I can't help it," he said with a smirk, "and besides, I haven't seen all of you yet…"

"Do you have to?"

"Well…yes…if that's fine with you. Granted we've…well you have had oral sex, I wouldn't mind seeing all of you even if you don't want me to touch you."

"I'm not ashamed of the human body but I do not think mine is something that needs to be salivated over. It's the standard female form with breasts and a vagina…"

"I know, I can vouch for the second."

"No need to be lewd, Scott."

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize for my short temper. I'm just very tired." She explained.

"I know you are, that's why I'm here. Now, where do you keep your pajamas?"

"There should be a black gown in the top drawer on the right." She stared at Scott blankly as he let out an 'oooo' as he pulled out the gown.

"Silk?"

"I am a woman Scott, and I do appreciate sleep wear and underclothes of luxury. The feel of silk is comforting after a long day." She told him, which made him smile.

"Than this is much needed. Either take off your clothes or I will," he told her, eyeing his watch as the hours for her to get sleep began to wane fast.

Kaitlyn sighed heavily, she did not like being told what to do usually but when it was Scott, it was different. It was fun, it could be a tease or he could be serious, she never knew which it was when they were alone and she enjoyed it. Especially because she could do the same to him in return and he would happily follow any order given. But she was still tired and unsure if she wanted him to see her pale body.

"You win, Scott, but only because I am tired and laying down beside you sounds like such a relief." She told him and pulled off the sweatshirt, which she folded before placing it on her nightstand that was barren, the one on the other side of the bed, held a small lamp.

"Do you always fold your clothes after you take them off?" Scott asked as she began to unbutton the shirt, her pale skin, slowly revealed to him.

"Yes. I want them to be near by and neat if they need to be." She said, as the blue button down shirt opened and was pulled off. He got to see that she was wearing a dark red bra beneath, which made him grin.

"Wearing my color?" he asked with a light tone as she began to remove her skirt next.

"I think it looks good, doesn't it?" she asked him, now standing before him in a red bra, underwear and white socks. He realized she must have taken her shoes off when he was groping for the light switch.

"Yes it does…" he said with admiration and crossed the small distance to kiss her. Crushing his lips to hers, she kissed him back just as hard, needing to feel him against her.

"Shirt. Off." She managed to get out in between his strong kisses. She broke the kiss to watch him nearly rip the shirt off. "You can leave your shirt in one piece Scott, you will need to wear it later," she said lightly and he realized it was an attempt to tease him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"Only since you asked so nicely," he told her with a wink, she gave another small, fast smile and found herself staring at his chest. He was very, very toned and running her hands down his sides, watching his torso narrow at his hips. "Like what you see?"

"Very much, I remember watching you during your tests and seeing your body then…I enjoyed watching you."

"Good. I like to hear that. Would you like me to leave on my pants?" he asked, she eyed his jeans and shook her head.

"No. Those will not be comfortable to sleep in and if I'm sleeping in comfortable clothes, you should as well." Scott wriggled out of his pants and tossed them with his shirt. He watched as Kaitlyn turned away from him and began to remove her bra, once it was off, he took it and placed it on top of her neat pile of clothes as she pulled the nightgown on.

"You look beautiful." He told her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Its slowly broke and she laid her head in the juncture of his collarbone and his neck. He held her close, and closed his eyes, breathing in her scent. For the moment, for both of them, they were at peace. There was no war, there was no evil, there were no battles to fight or the fact the lives of an entire city weighed on their shoulders. It was them, one man, and one woman, seeking each other in a quiet moment, in need of nothing but an embrace and silence. There was only peace in her dimly lit room.

"Come on Kaitlyn, its time to sleep." He told her and he wrapped his arms around her and lowered her to her mattress. He saw her eyes slowly flutter as she snuggled into her pillow. He laid beside her, and gently stroked her face as she began to fall asleep.

"Thank…you…Scott." She murmured and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Anytime Kaitlyn, anytime…" He promised and began to sleep as well.


End file.
